Kenbunshoku Haki
Kenbunshoku Haki, also known as |Mantora|literally meaning "Mind Rope"}} on , is a type of Haki which permits its user to sense the presence of others in the form of auras, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. History It was first mentioned under the name Mantra when Sengoku D. Autumn used it in tandem with her Devil Fruit powers to observe over the battle between Kenway Veno and Warren D. Ralph.Jungle of Lackeys: Autumn uses her Devil Fruit and Haki together in order to observe the fight. It is later referred to as Haki within Veno's memories of Bernard as the described the mysterious power. He went on to explain that Veno would one day be able to determine the quality of a tree through Kenbunshoku Haki.Looming Bundle of Doom: Veno remembers as Bernard uses Haki to find the tree with the best quality, explaining that all living things have it. Overview Kenbunshoku's main, and most common, ability is the increased capability of "interpretation" or "reading" the auras around oneself. This allows for the detection of hidden or people located far away from the user. Each person has a unique aura to themselves. Since it is an aura that is being viewed, the user won't spot specific physical characteristics pertaining to its owner, but, rather, a colored light form. This makes it hard for someone to observe and search through an empty environment, the aura of a location is much scarce and spread than a living being's, making it appear as a dark background. Through this reading, the user can interpret an opponent's true intentions or even a person's hidden emotions. With that, detecting lies, empathizing, or seeing through someone's plans becomes very possible. Some experienced users show the ability to discern the true strength of others, even in regards to physical combat. Usage 's eye upon usage of this Haki.]]Unlike Busoshoku and Haoshoku, with the pigmentation and ripple waves respectively, the indications that Kenbunshoku is being used are less notable. Whenever activated, the person's irises shift into a bright red tone, even leaving trails as they move, and, sometimes, the eyes themselves gain a small design change. ... ... When trained to absurd extends, Kenbunshoku users can see visages of the future,The Royal Wedding: Ravinger Terell sees visions of the future with his Kenbunshoku Haki and acts before it all happens. regardless of their opponents showing any intent.Wall of Silence: Reach sees the future of Damon aiming a punch at his face. A person with this ability is unofficially known as a . Drawbacks Similarly to Busoshoku Haki, Kenbunshoku takes usage of a person's spirit, therefore it is possible to overuse it, this will render them unable to use it for some time. Furthermore, the user has to remain in a calm state of mind in order to properly use Kenbunshoku, with even experienced users falling prey to such a burden.Wall of Silence: Damon's transformation into an Oni disrupts Reach's future sight, allowing Ralph to land an attack. However, usage is maintained, just not as fierce. ... Using Kenbunshoku doesn't necessarily make someone faster. While an user does have the ability to anticipate the opponent's movements, they are dependant on their own speed to dodge or block any kind of attack. Even the Foresight ability possesses its own weaknesses. The user can't see more than one future vision at a time, therefore, if they take any action in response to something they foresaw, they can't instantly see how the future will be altered. Furthermore, this ability offers visions from the user's stand-point. Users See also the associated category: Kenbunshoku Haki Users for a full list of its users. This is because there are way too many characters to be properly listed, therefore, only the advanced users are here. Trivia References Category:Haki